KageHina - A little Fanfiction
by DragonfireX3
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama go to get some food after their training. But it doesn't go as expected...


**Chapter 1 – A surprise**

„Kageyama! Wait up!" Hinata shouted running after him.

It was right after the training and Hinata had planned to go get some food with Kageyama.

He caught up with him, pouting. "Where were you? I told you I still had to talk to the Cap!"

"I thought you wouldn't come anymore.", Kageyama replied unemotional. "But I promised!" Hinata said in a surprised tune. Kageyama shrugged. Hinata was beginning to boil inside, but he didn't want to start a fight just now. So he just kept walking alongside Kageyama until they reached the shop.

"There we are! What do you want to have?"

Kageyama just shrugged again.

Hinata wondered what was going on with him. "I'll take two riceballs then!", he said.

No reply. Hinata bought two riceballs, one for each of them.

When they were outside the shop, eating, he couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to know what was wrong with Kageyama. He talked less than he did anyway, and that was kind of creepy to Hinata. When he gulped down the piece of riceball in his mouth, he asked: "Hey, Kageyama."

He ate another piece before continuing to speak. "What's up? There's something bugging you, isn't there?"

Kageyama stayed silent for what seemed far too long to Hinata. He finished his riceball when Hinatas patience exploded. "Tell me!" he exclaimed, scurrying around.

Kageyama sighed. "It's just what I'm thinking about."

"Well what are you thinking about?", Hinata asked.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "My past and how it influences me."

"Huh? How's that? And why now?" Hinata just really wanted to know what was going on.

"Ugh! Alright. It's about how I saw and see myself and how I was treated. You know, nobody ever waited for me. And I couldn't rely on people coming with me, even if they promised. I was the asshole, and who likes that? I got left behind very often, but funny enough, I thought myself superior. Just because I was good at volleyball."

"Whoa", Hinata said, "that's stupid. When you're a team, everyone should hold together, even if there's a stupid asshole in it!" Slap! "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You called me a stupid asshole!", Kageyama explained angrily. "But...you said so yourself!" Hinata was confused. "That's something else. And I didn't say I was stupid..." Kageyama looked seriously at Hinata. "Now that's stupid.", Hinata grinned.

Kageyama turned away. "You're stupid."

"Hey!" Hinata got furious. "That's not true! You-" He got interrupted by Kageyamas look. It was severe as always in these situations.

Hinata gulped down the end of his sentence.

"But you're also adorable." Hinata already wanted to reply with another bluster when he realized that it wasn't an insult what Kageyama said. "What?" He was quite surprised.

"You heard what I said." Hinata couldn't help but blush a little when Kageyma said this. "You're...very important to me", Kageyama said, looking away. "I come to realize that from time to time."

Hinata didn't know what to reply. Kageyama looked at Hinata out of his eye's corner to see how he reacted. He had to smile a little when he saw his cheeks matching the colour of his hair.

"Kageyama, I..." Hinata took a deep breath. He never thought it would come to this situation.

Kageyama now looked straight at him. Why was this so hard to say? Hinata gulped. "You're important to me, too."

Kageyama smiled. Hinatas eyes widened when he saw him smile. He smiled so infrequently! This was truly a special moment.

Hinata noticed how his cheeks were burning and looked to the side, embarrassingly laughing and rubbing the back of his head. He stopped when he noticed that Kageyama stepped closer to him.

"Hinata." Kageyama seemed to be fraught. He clenched his fists. "I'm sorry."

"W-what?" Hinata was surprised.

"I'm sorry for always being so mean to you. But you know... I think it's how I show fondness to someone. I don't know. I just wanted to say that." Kageyama looked at him and Hinata could see that he was a bit afraid. But of what?

"Thank you, Kageyama. That means a lot.", he answered.

Kageyama visually relaxed. Then, all of a sudden, he started laughing. Hinata couldn't believe his senses. Kageyama? Laughing?

He was stunned for about two seconds until he realized that it wasn't a dream, and somehow had to laugh along. Kageyamas laugh was so catching! And so nice...

They laughed for about three minutes. "Why did you start laughing?", Hinata wanted to know, still smiling.

"I was so fierce! Did you notice? I just had to get that off of me...and I was happy that you accepted my apology.", Kageyama replied. Hinata grinned. They stood there smiling at each other for a few seconds. "By the way, thanks for the rice ball...", Kageyama said. "No problem", Hinata replied, still smiling. Kageyama stepped even closer. He was now only a few inches away from Hinata. Looking straight into Hinatas eyes, he made him blush again. Kageyama had to smile once more. "You look cute when you're blushing", he said. He probably wouldn't have the courage to say this if it weren't for how close they stood right now and what just had happened between them. He could feel a strange connection between them, not like before, but somehow...deeper. Hinata stuttered something about rice balls because he didn't know what to say, which made Kageyama grin. He laid a finger on Hinatas mouth to help him out of his misery. Hinata thought his face would burst out in flames, that's how much he was blushing. Kageyama slowly removed his finger from Hinatas lips and leaned towards him a little. "What a cute face..."

Hinata secretly pinched his own arm to test if this really wasn't a dream. He couldn't bare looking into Kageyamas eyes for so long, but at the same time there was something so hypnotizing about them...

He leaned forwards a tiny bit without even noticing it. Even though he had to look up to Kageyama because of their height difference, it didn't feel discriminating like it usually did.

Kageyama softly stroke his cheek, and Hinata wondered why his hand wasn't burnt. But before he could think about it more, Kageyama said something that completely threw him off the ground.

"Hinata, I really like you."

His brain seemed to stop. It took him a few seconds to get it starting again. And when he did, he was overflown with emotions. Which led him quickly to his answer.

"Kageyama, I...I like you a lot, too!"

He could see how Kageyamas eyes lightened up and how he smiled.

"I'm glad", Kageyama said.

"Me too!", Hinata replied.

And Kageyama leaned in. It was like slow-motion to Hinata. His face was getting closer and closer, and Hinata, too, started to lean towards it.

And then, somehow sudden, their lips touched.

Hinatas heart skipped, and they parted again, but it was one of the best moments of his life, he knew for sure.

They started another try, and this time it felt even better. Hinata pressed his lips more and more onto Kageyamas, and this kiss lasted longer than the first one.

He knew he'd never forget these moments, and he was glad about it.

This evening had been the best surprise in his whole life.


End file.
